Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Waves of Esuna
by Enok
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction
1. Begining

PMD:Waves of Esuna Chapter 1

I begin to pant as the oncoming pursuers chase me as I escape this dark an dreary place i can see there eyes glowing with what could only be hate I throw a smoke bomb but it doesn't seem to effect them I continue to run as the entrance comes into view and what seems to be a pack of Growlith up a head sleeping also comes in to view and lucky for me they're leader my old friend Chester comes into view .Hey Chester. I yell. his head perks up .its me Chloro can you take care of these guys for me real quick he wakes up quick ,and gets his pack up too. Everyone time to perform Sun Wall .Chester says readily. Four Growlith line up in front performing a fire spin wall which slows the pursuers a bit but not for long the figures are now known. I was sent here for a Gabite but I got a full blown Garchomp and the thief who's identity wasn't known is revealed as SandSlash by the looks of it .they both look pissed and trample over Chester's pack .now I begin to snap I am just about to turn around and get my self trampled when I reinsure my self that i had a plan I reach the entrance and jump on to the rocky awning .

ROD!. I yell. Yellow ears perk up and appear above the cave entrance he stands up and gives me a thumbs up on his end he ready's our net. I get to were we planed to stand and just as planed our prey are caught i throw a bucket of cold water on them which at first slightly stuns them and then rod throws our net over them. The net we use isn't no ordinary net this net has considerable strength since me and rod doesn't have enough strength to takedown these guys we use our cleverness and take on foes. the enemy are now very confused cause of our plan they flail about trying to get free but that wont help Rod hits them with a Thunder bolt Electrifying the web Enough that it paralyzes the Crooks and to put them out of misery I throw a poach of sleep powder on top of them they soon fade from consciousness Chester and his gang come out only to be barley bruised I give them some money and berries for there troubles. And soon the knight's guard surrounds the Criminals my father the captain inspect them he pulls out the two board Requests me and Rod chose for today. My Dad is a Rugged Sceptile. He was of Heroic blood and so was my mother.

My Son Chloro has done it Again! My Dad Says, in a jolly tone. these are the fourth b rank Crocks you caught This week .your Becoming like me at you age he hand me a small pouch and a New badge doing this to Rod also you two have finally made it to Nave rank My name is Chloro I'm a Snivy me and My Best Friend Rod is A Pichu formed Team Element So we could Help our fellow Pokemon from The Forest Kingdom as we had vowed when we were so young. Captain Zyle we need to inform the king that The Jewel has been secured. Dad turns to them .Very Well he says in a formal tone. Dad turns to Rod. Rod I owe you a lot For Turning Chloro on to the right path if he continued to Be a thief He would Have never go to do this. My Dad says gratefully. I Chirp into the conversation. Well this Seems more fun than Stealing and plus I Don't' get in trouble.

Right! Rod Says Who never stole in his life. I turn to Dad and one home doesn't stink! I yell as I get a Head Start Rod Yells no Fair! And Smugly States I'm the one who will get home First Cause I never stink! We run home to our Beloved Castle Town of Flora as I Will soon Receive A reward From our king And a new mission for tomorrow.


	2. Rod and I

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Waves of Esuna

Chapter 2

Sooo tired .I Awake from the fatigued Sleep I was in .Rod just had to win He is lucky I'm his Best friend. It used to be so uncomfortable to be Like this with him before I found that Headband

Rod was Born Blind which made were his parents kept him at home it was when I met him at such a young age that I thought he was the same as everyone else. What my innocence couldn't notice Didn't Help we had fun in his room Playing with the toys we had became Best Friends Quick .It was until one Day I told Him About this Berry Bush I wanted to show him he was cautious .I asked him to come Since he thought it wouldn't Hurt we went ahead with the plan we went to the bush

I pointed stuff out but he said continually he couldn't find it. It was until his mother noticed that we went mother caught up with us quick and stopped us from going any farther She then Explained It Changed me forever Rod couldn't se any thin it was weird since it was very Rare to happen No cures were found so no one could understand completely But after his mother Explained .It Made me understand I Then ran to the bush and Bring the Berries to rod We Never played outside for a long time it was until I got into Stealing that I found an Alternative

I fell into a bad streak stealing when the opportunity sprung up and whenever it was most useful. one day I stole a book from An old Abandoned House and Bring it to Rods house .I decided I should read him something from it It's title was the Eyes Of Anubin .The book was of a story about a Lucario who crafted a Blind fold that aloud the User if Deemed worthy To see Everything that he could see and more Even aura. I asked what he thought of it he said that he would love to see all the beautiful things that I spoke of in the Past so later that night I checked for possible clues.

the book itself had revealed that Anubin Had Hid the Blind fold In a Large Tree Carved into the Shape of a .Egg which wasn't to hard to find It is the Tree in the royal Garden .So that night I snuck out with all my skills I snuck into the Garden .Unnoticed the book said that to open the trunk I needed to think of the person who needed the Blindfold the most I instantly thought of rod and Place my hands on the trunk .I slightly began to tear up in my eyes only to be stopped a Figure appeared in the form of Lucario .I instantly knew Anubin.

There was an untold phase not in the book they had to fight Anubin's Shadow to win it over .My little skill didn't Help I fought with the things I knew Leaf blade Razor leaf ,Tricks and my Mind but Even then He charged up and decimated me with a Paralyzing blow I had lost but I thought I'm never gonna get that Blindfold at this rate and I was right I wasn't supposed to beat him at least for my self Anubin kneeled over me and laid the Blindfold in my hands then .it all went Blank

I woke up to find it wasn't a Dream Even thought I could 'not feel the pain from that blow or the Fatigue of staying up all night. but there was no time to question this I ran down Stairs Grabbed y stuff and Went to rods I opened the door without a knock I ran up stairs and woke him up .You've got to Try this on I said to him. Without a Question I wrapped it around his Head at first I thought was it all a lie was this for nothing .oh sorry I had my eyes shut. He Exclaimed rod opened his Blind Eyes and where his eyes were glowing a Cobalt blue.

Rods mouth dropped as he saw everything that he was familiar with when he was blind that was the day that we say always that sealed our friend ship together forever. His parents were at first oblivious but as soon as he demonstrated they began to treat me as a precious friend I brought rod sight a debt they said they would never be able to pay back. Then rod and I began to explore the places around our homes I taught him what I knew and after three years we formed an Exploration team.

Now two and a half years have passed making the Team its five and a half years since he began to see and our friend ship has never had a down side since. Well there you have it the story of how me and rod are such good friends. Now if you excuse me I better get prepared I've got to take the exam for the knave Rank.


	3. Knave Exam

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon waves of Esuna

Chapter 3

I take a long look in the mirror Well today will be quite a day ME and rod have looked up to this day for month's now. I brush my teeth and Wake my self up fully. This will be great to Experiment with I pull out A Smoke bomb mixed up with pepper so this could be a useful tool. I run down stairs I see my mom feeding my Twin Siblings. Spider and Lily They are still real young about five or so me well I'm fifteen in about six months me and rod become sixteen and we will evolve. Weird since me and rod were born on the same day. We will evolve on the same day. Mom catches me in her vision well Chloro how was yesterday. She Says Curiously

It was nice me and rod got Promoted to knave rank. I say proudly. Well son you're Quite an Explorer I never got to knave rank when I was an Explorer. She says at it makes her think for a moment .Yeah wasn't you and rods mom A Team Then. I ask questionably .Yeah We Still have our own little Adventures She says with a smile on her face but back to you getting Promoted. She leans in. How about a hug she says with a smile. Okay I Agree to the Hug since I haven't gave her one in a while. I tell Her No Hugs in Public. To many Girls around they would laugh.

Then Lily comes up to me. How about me? Holding her arms ! I Just Sits there With a Shy look. I pull out A Pecha Berry and an Oran Berry out of my satchel I give Spider the Oran and lily the Pecha those are their Favorites .Well where's Dad I Say Curiously. Oh! Chloro He said he be at the castle court yard with the other knights planning your test to the next rank. My mom says forgetfully .Oh okay I Head out the door Better Get rod out and ready I walk to his house I then discover a note on the front door. Went a head See you a Castle courtyard.

Well okay I walk in to the town's main gates we live only a short distance from the Castle town so there is no worry of getting lost from there to home and vice versa. .You know what I can see how this placed since I Became an Explorer there's a lot more smiles on Everyone's faces which Kind of Makes Me happy The Criminals Have took caution to me and rod since our Debut and It Makes a notable Difference.

I began to run as the castle gates come into view they open with a swift motion that's the gate keepers for you. The Knights Guard come into view it Seems Dad is present and also rods father. Rods Dad Is a Blacksmith and his mom is a Seamstress. We always get first picks when it comes to their Equipment. I see rod of to the side examining a Liechi bush .Hey Dad so when is the Test going to Begin. I say Sure of myself. He turns to me. Rod comes up to listen. Your test will begin during the third sounding of the bell. You test is to catch a thief .Is that all? Rod questions. Yes that is all .Any thief? I ask. No this one .He pulls a Request from his satchel.

Catch this one! He says in a gallant tone. The request seems to say some one stole the Jewel of Overgrow a Jewel supposed to increase the Effects of Grass type Techniques Dramatically. No one Knows who But it's safe to bet that a grass Type Pokémon stole It Got any Clues? I ask all we know is that he is still in the Town .Okay rod Lets go to looking we begin to search the vicinity of the castle no clues then we begin to look in the Bazaar A few people said that they saw Some one Carrying a Pretty Jewel..We ask were .The southern side of town they respond. So we went to the southern side of town.

This is the part of town that is under development so I check the empty houses it is un till we are about to go some where else Rod Picks up an aura. It seem they are Hiding in a Hidden Home That we did not know about? He says questionably. Odd most houses we see plain as day even the Town map says so .But who says that they couldn't build their self a hidden abode. I look at rod Can you see the aura? I thin I doo He Responds We walk into the ally way between two houses we see A Part in TH ally way that looks like it goes beneath one of the houses Rod Shocks the Door Open. We Head inside.

The Place looks well built and we see the Jewel on what looks like it could be on Display. We walk inside further Rod points out that they are in a lower room .We find a Pair of Stairs and Find That This Place Is full of Valuable Things Exotic Silks Fine Cloth Precious Stones and Metals. This Thief has been at large Somewhere Else I Guess Cause we would have caught wind of this. I go In further rod Has my Back We Find The Thief Sleeping An Oddish we Are up against an Oddish We Wake Up our Target As We Seemingly Can't Stop Laughing About it.

How did you find me .The Target Is Surprised at the sight of us. We still giggle at the thought of the Thief but We wise up and Pounce her .Not that Easy She Exclaims She Begins to shake and Slowly Changes into a Tyranitar .Whoa! We did not expect that! Try to catch me now Rod Uses His Move Endeavor On the Foe Bringing her to our Level She Begins To Charge up A Hyper Beam But With Quick Thinking I Throw A Smoke Bomb Down Her Throat She is Stunned Trying to cough the Bomb Back up She Isn't Successful so she use's Flamethrower Only to set it off We were lucky This Could Have Ended up nasty We aren't that Strong so we've got to be Quick And Precise

Our foe Begins to Change Back but not into an Oddish. But into a Ditto A Rare Specimen around these parts She Faints from over Exertion We call the knights guard with a whistle that only they can hear They are here in a flash They Are all in Disbelief even Dad There Jaws Drop at the sight of the Thief . They caught you didn't they. Dad Asks In a Daze. The Ditto Nods I Think .Dad Turns To us I a Fashion Like He Has Never It seems you two are disserving of this rank more than I Thought you two caught A Captain From Cradle City an Old Friend of Dads That Agreed to play this little Charade for Us .It was a set up the knights guard thought we would never pass.

Dad takes or Badges from us and gives us the ones that stand for Knave Rank .Now Chloro and Rod Do you know what this means .My Dad Asks. We shake our Heads no. Well Rod's Dad Answers. It means that you guys are able to Travel out side of the kingdom of Flora now. It means you are true Explorers You Just need to work on your Reputation all around. And Plus the Captain from Cradle city Stands up you'll be given a Chance to Meet King Cambium The ruler of Flora.

I hope you two can do a good Job out there like you did here. Dad looks at me with a smile on his face .I look at him then I will. I reply the meeting with the king will be held in a week so I will have time to have fun .Me and Rod Return Home To tell our Moms of the Accomplishments and we Sit Around and relax for the rest of the Day.


End file.
